The displacement movement of vehicle seats of this kind, which is guided by the scissor-action frame, is damped by a damper, as a result of which vibrational loads on the vehicle driver, sitting on a vehicle seat of this kind, are reduced.
In this case, end impacts are frequently used that are intended to protect the vehicle seat against damage in the case of complete displacement, wherein end impacts of this kind considerably reduce the comfort of the vehicle seat.
Furthermore, vehicle seats are known that can react to various driving situations by adapting the damping rate; however, these seats have excessively hard damping in normal operation, which is perceived and felt to be disadvantageous for the vehicle driver, or said seats are very cost-intensive.